Ruthless I may be, I'm still human
by Ghille Dhu the Blue
Summary: Danzo is portrayed as ruthless but he is human and on that night when the Council fought over Naruto's future. What was he for? A Danzo centric one-shot. Not bashing.


A/N: Well Danzo is usually bashed but why don't I show a nicer side of him. OOC Danzo but he can't be that bad, no one ever does a good-side to him alongside the Sandaime's team-mates. They are always banish Naruto, kill him and make Uchiha Hokage in fictions.

Foolish council members, they can't see what I see, the child is blond, spiky blond even as a new born and even if I held a grudge against that fool Yondaime, he was honourable and would never use someone else's child, this is his child. The faint whisker marks on his cheeks are the only difference from what the Yondaime would have been as a baby, these people call themselves shinobi? The child is sleeping in the arms of Sarutobi, a hero indeed.

**"He should be Konoha's weapon!"** A foolish civilian member shouted out, his fear is blinding him, he doesn't even know anything.

**"I have made many mistakes with my ANBU but no, this child is a hero and no demon, is it not bad enough he carries a demon all of his life and his mother died moments after his birth after fighting the Kyuubi and then the child's father dies making the ultimate sacrifice. Even if I am known as ruthless, I can see better then many of you. Look at the sleeping child, see what I see."** Perhaps hinting is wrong, Sarutobi has not told them, is he that foolish? I love the village but even I am not naive in thinking his child will grow up treated human, they will beat him or at the least isolate him. In many ways I am wiser then him, he took the position of Sandaime, I would have been just as good but I was also for war which would have caused us to lose many people for a pointless war.

The Hyuuga head smiles, he had realised what I see. His quick glance at me, the almost undetectable nod to confirm he will help me un-blind the Sandaime. I have one ally in this, an influential one. **"Our eyes are said to be all seeing but I was blind until now, this child has the protection of the Hyuuga clan, any action against him will be interpretated as action against my clan."** He said this with a faint smirk in the direction of the civilian who had called for the child to be killed earlier in the meeting.

The murmurs of shock, this is now my place to say.** "This child has my protection, any actions against him will be interpretated as action against myself and my clan."** My clan, it may not be a bloodline clan but it holds some power and strength. The Morino clan will stand by me, plus my nephew has grown to become a talented torture and interrogation specialist, I can see the future with his name being feared by prisoners.

**"The child has the Uchiha clans protection, any action against him will be seen as an action against the Uchiha."** Fugaku was grimacing, he really was not happy about siding with the Hyuuga but for the child's sake, it would be done.

Who would dare go against three powerful clans which included the Hyuuga and Uchiha. The Ino-Shika-Cho trio pledge the same, the Aburame also. The Haruno matron agrees, even if her family is civilian she holds some influence on the council for her working in the Orphanage and other charity/hospital works. Slowly the rest agree, apart from a few.

**"Kill the demon while he defenceless, he is obviously the Kyuubi reborn!"** One shouts out.

**"I agree!"** Another adds.

I break my silence, I glance at the Sandaime and he sighs and nods, he knows and agrees to what I will do.** "The Yondaime would be ashamed of you."**

**"He would thank us for finishing his work!"** Was the reply. How little they know.

**"Would he really, I believe right now he would be very close to ending your life, any father would do that." **I took delight in these words and waited for the reply.

**"Father? Impossible that child is a demon, not a child and he is not the Yondaime's son, the Yondaime-sama wasn't even married." **The worried voice indicates he is worried that it is true, he begins to shiver slightly.

**"Wrong, I married Minato and Uzumaki Kushina over a year ago, I was also present when Kushina-chan passed away after giving birth to Naruto-kun."** Sarutobi comes in now, the delight in his eyes at being able to snub the civilian who had began to wallow in self importance at his position.

**"Then it would be right for the heir of two powerful clans to be adopted, I offer to adopt the child."** The greed wasn't even disguised, the prospect of the wealth the child would hold was what enticed the businessman.

A snort escapes from me, he had just killed for the child's death and now he was wanting to adopt him! **"Kogo-san, you just called for his death but when his heritage was revealed you immediately want to adopt him, for his wealth."**

**"No-one shall speak to the younger generation of the demon sealed within him and Naruto will not be known as Namikaze but Uzumaki to protect him until he comes of age, it is forbidden to speak of his heritage outside this council. He will not be adopted because many want him for his father's techniques and wealth."** The Sandaime announced. **"The meeting is over."**

The old fool could not have said it better.

--

He smiles at me, just like as rivals so many years ago. He probably was the best choice for the job, not that I will ever admit it to anyone, I look at the child in his arms and I know that one-day that kid will be a legend. I will make sure he is given that chance.

Our friendship might begin to become as strong as it had once been but we will still disagree, Konoha needs shinobi who don't let their emotions take control, it may be cruel but it will continue on. A jinchuuriki without emotions is wrong, even if one part of me marvels at what an asset he would be to me.


End file.
